The present invention relates to a stand for holding a guitar which can be conveniently folded up to minimize its prior storage space when not in use.
To those amateur music instrument players, the guitar is most popularly accepted. When a guitar is not in use, it must be properly supported. A variety of guitar stands have disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, these conventional guitar stands are commonly not collapsible and inconvenient to carry. When not in use, much storage space is still needed for a conventional guitar stand.